It's Real
by AngryMew2
Summary: A Steph/Y2J ficcie. When Stephanie discovers HHH with anotehr woman, who he eventually leaves her for, what will happen? [Hey that was a half decent summary! This takes place before the whole divorce thing. PG-13 for near suicide and language]


Disclaimer- Let's see…if I owned the WWE…where do I begin?

A/N- In case you didn't read the summary, we're going to ignore drafts and what's been happening recently with the GM's and all.  Ok?  Now, fearless readers [or maybe not quite so], on with the fic!

It's Real 

            Stephanie McMahon walked down the hall, a smile on her face.  The smile faded, though, as she turned the corner.  There were Matt Hardy and Lita.  Kissing.

            A pang of jealousy pierced Stephanie's heart.  There seemed to be so much love, so much feeling in that kiss.  She and Hunter hadn't kissed like that in a while.  Usually it was just a quick peck on the cheek or forehead, never anything like this.  It wasn't fair.  _They_ were married, Matt and Lita weren't.

            She continued to watch as the two separated and Matt whispered something.  Lita smiled and the two began kissing again.  Only then did Stephanie see the diamond nestled in the band of gold on Lita's finger.  So, they _were_ getting married.

            'Congratulations' She thought as she changed directions and began walking to Hunter's dressing room.  She wanted to know where the love had gone in their marriage.

            Upon arriving, Stephanie didn't bother knocking.  She just walked straight in.  

            "Hun…ter." She finished quietly.  There was Hunter, and he may as well have been screwing Trish Stratus for their snogging.  Rather than yell, Stephanie turned, left, closed the door quietly, and headed back to her own dressing room in tears.

            When she had closed the door safely behind her Stephanie collapsed on the couch and cried into one of the pillows for what felt like an eternity.  In reality, it was only about 20 minutes, but sadness makes time seem longer.  Then, a knock on the door brought Stephanie from the ocean of her tears.

            "C-Come in." she said quietly, sitting up while wiping away tears.  In walked Chris Jericho.

[Y2J's P.O.V.]

            Chris walked in, worried.  He had seen Stephanie walking and she looked _really_ sad.  It upset him to see his friend sad.

            "Steph, what's wrong?  Why are you crying?"

            She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears.  The look of sadness and betrayal on her face made him want to cry himself.

            "It…it's Hunter.  I was going to talk to him, and when I walked into his dressing room I saw him…I saw him with Trish Stratus." If more words followed, Chris couldn't tell for Stephanie had started crying again.  Realizing no words could fit the present situation; he simply sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and let her cry on his shoulder.  We'll just ignore the fact he was cursing half the time.

            "That bastard!  I'm gonna beat the shit outta him! Just wait til I find him and that trash-bag ho!"

            "I thought that was my nickname." Steph said half-jokingly.

            "You know I really don't feel like that."

            "I know, I know."

            "Damn script writers." He muttered.

            She giggled a little.  Then, just sat and savored the moment.  She had dreamed of being in his arms many nights before, but only now was it a reality.  Steph did her best to ignore the fact that it was only because Hunter was cheating on her and if he wasn't this probably would never have happened. Eventually, she was able to, and they both fell asleep.  

[Sometime later- Stephanie's P.O.V.]

            After their night together, as in any organization where there are a lot of people, rumors began circulating.  About what they _really_ did that night and why Chris had _really_ gone to see Steph.  Still, there was no evidence of Hunter's affair.  Life was not easy at all for Stephanie.  The only person who would listen to, and believe her, besides Chris, was Molly Holly.  Then, one RAW, Hunter came to see her.

            "Are you cheating on me?" he asked without even saying hello.

            Stephanie bit back harsh words, curses, and accusations.  "No, of course not.  Whatever gave you that idea?"

            "Been hearin' rumors.  'Bout you 'n' Jericho."

            "They're all lies.  We're just friends, honestly." Alright, so it wasn't totally honest, but it's not like he had been the perfect angel this past week either.

            "Good.  I've got something to tell you."

            "What?"

            "You'll find out later.  Now if you'll excuse me, my match is next." And with those words, Hunter walked out, leaving Stephanie to wonder what he was going to tell her and if it had anything to do with his excellently hidden affair.

[Later that night- about halfway through RAW]

            Stephanie stood in her dressing room, nervous.  Suddenly, "The Game" by Drowning Pool blasted through the arena and the Titantron sprang to life with Hunter's visual.  She kept her eyes glued on the screen as Hunter climbed in the ring and got a microphone.

            "Now," he started. "Some of you are probably wondering why I'm out here.  Well, backstage I told Steph I had something to tell her and here it is.  Steph, I'm leaving you."

            Tears jumped to her eyes as she left her dressing room and practically ran down to the ring.  A manager handed her a mic.

            "Hunter, what do you mean?  Why?"

            "I mean I want a divorce." He pulled out the papers on a clipboard.  Stephanie fought back tears as she saw that he had already signed them. "Why?  I've found someone else."

            "Who?"  She finally got out. "Who do you think can love you better?"

            "She's on her way right now."

            She looked to the ramp and her fears were confirmed as Trish Stratus walked down, climbed in the ring, and stood next to Hunter, looking like the dirty whore she was.

            "That ho?!"  She yelled, furious. "I can't believe you'd desert me for _that_!"

            "Well, believe it, it's real." With that, he leaned down and kissed her [a/n- think Jamie Noble and Nidia folks].  That was too much for Steph.

            "FINE!" she yelled, grabbing the clipboard and scrawling her name on the forms. "Enjoy your time with that skank while you can because once she ages, you'll be sorry you ever left me!" she finished, throwing down the clipboard, and storming up the ramp, backstage, and into her dressing room.  Once the door was shut and locked, Stephanie leaned against it and began to cry tears of anger, rage, and hatred for both Hunter and Trish Stratus.

[Author's/ 3rd person/ No one's P.O.V.]

            Over the next week, Stephanie went deeper and deeper into depression.  She cried a lot, talked to almost no one, and began taking pills to help her sleep at night.  Then, one night, she decided there was no reason for her to go on living.  She removed her razor from her suitcase and prepared to slit her wrists.

            Thoughts began racing through her mind.  Did she _really _want to do this?  Was this truly the right thing to do?  The only way out?  Would anyone even c_are_?  Yes, this was the only way out.  No one would care, though.  It's not like they cared in the first place.  Stephanie slowly raised the blade and was about to bring it down on her wrist, when-

            "Steph!  Don't!" it was Chris Jericho.

            "Chris?  Why do you care if I die?  It's not like anyone else is going to!"

            "People _will_ care, Steph!  Your father, your mother, your brother.  I know you're really upset about what that bastard did to you, but this is _not_ how to escape the pain!  Don't kill yourself.  You've got way too much to live for!"

            "Again," she fixed her icy glare on his eyes, totally ignoring most of his speech. "Why.  Do.  You.  Care." She said, one word at a time.

            "Because I, I…" he mumbled something unintelligible.

            "What was that?"

            "I love you, alright?!" he nearly yelled, then looked down, embarrassed.

            Stephanie slowly leaned down and put the razor back in her suitcase. "Y-You do?"

            He nodded, too ashamed to meet her gaze.

            "Can I tell you something?" she asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. "When Hunter left me, I felt like no one would ever love me.  Now that you're telling me…and I love you too…I'm afraid I'll wake up and this'll all be a dream.  You could almost say I don't want to believe it." she finished.  Now it was her turn to look at the ground.

            Chris smiled, walked over, took her into his arms, and gently lifted her chin so they  were looking into each other's eyes.

            "Well believe it," he said, kissing her lightly. "It's real."

The 

End

A/N- please be nice in your review, I was actually proud of this one!  Thanks! ^_^


End file.
